Chapter 189
is the one hundred and eighty-ninth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Hawks defeats two Nomu that High-End deposited, thankful that they were not strong. The other Pro Heroes inform Hawks that there are nine more Nomu in the area, to which Hawks advises the Pro Heroes to split up and hunt them down. The battle between High-End and Endeavor catches Hawks' attention. At the battlefield, High-End searches for stronger Heroes to face but to no avail. A helicopter above reports the battle; that several Pro Heroes are fighting Nomu while the new Number One Hero, Endeavor, is lying on the ground after being severely beaten by the leading Nomu and the overall scene is similar to the one in Kamino Ward three months ago. Suddenly, a barely conscious Endeavor blasts himself towards High-End and fires a stream of fire which High-End dodges and retaliates by hitting Endeavor and smacking him into a building. Seeing the Nomu's overwhelming strength against Endeavor, the Pro Heroes prioritize the civilians escape from the battlefield. Inside a taxi, Fuyumi and Natsuo watch their father getting beaten by High-End on the computer; Natsuo doesn't understand why his father does not run away and call for help especially knowing that he will never be All Might, the reason why he gave up on trying to become better than him and started a family for the sake of creating a child that will surpass All Might. However, Fuyumi knows that Endeavor will never give up since he is far too stubborn. The panicked civilians try to escape and shove over one another while some of the Pro Heroes try to bring calm to the scene. At U.A. High School, Class 1-A watch the chaos unfold before their eyes on the television, while Shoto Todoroki is still surprised that his father is losing the battle so easily. Suddenly, one of the civilians tries to stop everyone from panicking by telling them to not give up hope on Endeavor so easily since he is fighting for their sake. After spotting the large number of humans, High-End proceeds towards them but hot on his trail is Endeavor who wonders if Endeavor could regenerate like him. Despite badly injured and his sight blurred, Endeavor refuses to give up and decides to concentrate on a total victory against High-End so that he can surpass its reflexes. Suddenly, Hawks appears before High-End and throws his feathers at High-End's face which cuts the skin of High-End's hood, revealing his face. Hawks then helps Endeavor move faster by piling feathers onto Endeavor's back and knows fully well that out of everyone, only Endeavor was trying to seriously surpass All Might. Thanks to Hawks' feathers, Endeavor is able to move much faster than High-End; the feathers catch Endeavor's flames alight and burn, making Endeavor look similar to a phoenix. Due to his enhanced speed, Endeavor reaches High-End's face and prepares to incinerate it. Quick References Chapter Notes *It is revealed that 3 months have passed since All Might's battle with All for One. *Endeavor has abandoned his initial plan to capture High-End alive for questioning and now intends to kill the Nomu instead. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation fr:Chapitre 189 pl:Rozdział 189